The present invention relates to closure strips and, in particular, it concerns closure strips that may be nested for shipping and storage.
Corrugated sheeting, such as fiberglass, sheet metal and aluminum, is widely used in the construction trade for forming roofs, fences, patio enclosures and the like. The corrugated design gives the sheets strength. However, there has been a continuing and largely unsatisfactorily solved problem relating to the shipping and storage of the closure strips that are used to fasten the corrugated sheeting to supporting objects such as joists, trusses, posts and the like.
Originally, closure strips were made from wooden molding strips having a rectangular cross section. These wooden molding strips are longitudinally bisected by a wave cut having a corrugation corresponding to the corrugations of the sheeting. For shipping and storage purposes, the two cut pieces of wood are left together and pairs of closure strips are stacked and banded together very much like the way traditional rectangular molding strips are handled.
Recent advancements in the plastic molding industry have provided practical alternatives to the wood strip moldings. However, the design of these closure strips is based on the traditional wooden closure strips. Specifically, the molded plastic closure strips have a flat bottom surface and corrugated top surface and substantially vertically parallel side walls. Therefore, the molded plastic closure strips of prior art suffer from the same shipping and storage problem as the wooded closure strips. That is, two strips may be paired and a stack of paired strips may be banded together.
This method of stacking closure strips for shipping and storage is space inefficient and costly.
There is therefore a need for a closure strip that may be nested one within another for shipping and storage purposes.